


Shadow

by bloodprincess96



Series: SpookyVIXX October 2020 [3]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Demon!N, F/M, SpookyVIXX October, human!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26811004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodprincess96/pseuds/bloodprincess96
Summary: Day 3 of SpookyVIXXPrompt: SHadow + 'Please,please, just run
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Reader
Series: SpookyVIXX October 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950601
Kudos: 2





	Shadow

You walk down the sidewalk on your way to your best friend Hakyeon's house. You were still waiting for his text back on which movie the two of you were going to watch tonight. "Seriously dude I texted you 20 minutes ago and nothing", You said looking at my phone. You sigh as you approach his apartment. When you ring the doorbell and you notice the doorknob was damaged.

You hesitated but opened the door. "Hello?" you say as you walk in. "Hakyeon, are you okay", You say as you walk around. You notice that the picture frame of you and Hakyeon and your other friend that should be hanging on the wall had fallen and broke the picture frame. Walking towards the Livingroom you see a lot of other things were destroyed. "Hakyeon?" I call out. No answer. I ran upstairs to his bedroom. The door hinges were broken and his room was unusually dark than normal.

You turn on the flashlight on your phone as you cautiously walk in. "Ha-Hakyeon", you call out quietly. You looked around the bedroom. It was nothing out of the ordinary. Nothing was broken or floating around. But why was your heart still beating out of your chest? Cold sweat still forming on your face. And the nervousness still running throughout your body. You scanned the room with the flashlight when you see a mop of red hair in the corner of the room. Scanning downward you see Hakyeon, back facing towards you as he was shaking. "H-Hakyeon", You say as you slowly walk toward him. "P-Please", You hear your friend say in a broken voice. "Hakyeon what happen?" you say getting a little closer. "Please, run", he said. "What the hell is going on Hakyeon? Is this one of your pranks?" I asked. "Please, please, just run", he pleaded. Hakyeon then turned around. His eyes were two different colors: One normal and one that was blackened and his face was stained with black tears. "What the fuck", You say under your breath. "I-I can't h-hold it back a-a-any longer", he said as fresh black tears rolled down his face. Suddenly the door slammed shut. It was then Hakyeon doubled over as he wailed in pain. "Hakyeon", you called out as you tried to help him. "RUN", he growled at you.

You stumbled back in horror. This wasn't your best friend for 9 years. It was someone completely different. You run to the door only to it was sealed shut. "I'm sorry, I'm so, so, sorry", you hear him cry out before he screamed in pain. Suddenly your phone started to glitch and the flashlight shut off. "shit", you say as you try to turn it back on. You were successful but something wasn't right. Hakyeon was quiet. You turned around.

Big mistake

You were met with Hakyeon smiling, both eyes blackened and fangs ready to maul an animal. "H-Hakyeon", you say. A low growl rumbled in his throat. He then grabbed your throat with his inky black claw-like hand pinning you to the door. You start to struggle as your airway was getting blocked. "H-Hakyeon stop please", you choke out. He chuckled darkly. "But you have a pretty soul that I wish to devour, slowly to savor the taste", he said. You tried to break his hold on you, but we were too strong. He licked his lips as he watches you thrash and struggle eventually giving up and start to cry. "Don't worry sweetheart, I won't just rip out your soul as I did with others, You'll be handled with care. Little by little you'll feel like your falling asleep, into the dark void of nothingness", he said. He loosens his grip on your throat giving you a chance to take a breath. Without warning his lips pressed against yours. At first, you kissed him back, closing your eyes, kissing your best friend Hakyeon was a dream of yours since you met him. All of those feeling you had come rushing full force. But, something was wrong, very wrong. Opening your eyes meeting his black ones your mind went to fight or flight mode as you started to push him away. He then pinned your arms against the door. You tried and tried to break free, but nothing, he was too strong and you began to fade. The more time your lips were connected, the more your body felt heavier and heavier. Eventually, it was getting hard to keep your eyes open.

You couldn't do it anymore. With no strength, your body went limp, Hakyeon was the only thing holding you up. Eyes glossed over as you began to slip away.

Sleep

Slip away

Slip into the void

Into nothingness

Nothingness 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. short chapter but fun. Make sure you read my other stories in this series and check out other stories that are participating in SpookyVIXX October =^.^=


End file.
